


Pink Roses

by M_0_THS



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adopted Character, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, No beta readers we die like Glenn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i'm terrible at tagging don't mind me, lorenz is awkward when he feels actual romantic emotions, slow burn kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_0_THS/pseuds/M_0_THS
Summary: Lorenz is interested in one of the new students at Garreg Mach, it seems like he doesn't know how to deal with this one.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something other than self-indulgent oc x canon shenanigans? probably not.  
I'm also still getting used to writing canon characters so don't come for me too hard. 
> 
> for anyone who cares enough to want a visual for Florian: https://www.deviantart.com/m-0-ths/art/Florian-810024375

One of the students arrived a little later than all of the others. From what everyone else knew it was because of issues travelling to the monastery, a problem with the horse-drawn cart they used to travel. But that one student caught Lorenz’s eyes. 

They were tall, almost as tall as he was, with soft pink hair, pale skin dotted with freckles and an even softer tone of voice. They always seemed to be helping out the other students when he saw them and they carried themself as of they where a noble. 

‘’Claude.’’ He simply said as he walked up to the house leader. For some reason, he felt like it would be too much of a hands-on approach to talk to the new student right away, even though that was his usual tactic when approaching ladies. He had to admit that it felt strange to observe someone from a distance like this and never speak to them, but He really didn’t want to scare this one off. They seemed quite timid from what he had observed. 

‘’Lorenz.’’ Claude replied in a similar tone of voice to the other, not above playful mocking like usual. ‘’you’re giving me a look like you need help with something.’’ He added as he turned to face the other. 

‘’I have to admit that you’re right for once.’’ He started with a small, semi-dramatic sigh. ‘’I presume that you know plenty about all of the students in this house. So please, do tell me what do you know about the new student. the polite young woman with the pink hair.’’ 

Claude raised a brow at the other’s question. ‘’I thought you knew Hilda already. Didn’t you try to ask her out yesterday?’’ he replied with a hint of confusion to his tone of voice. It took him a few seconds before he realised who he was actually talking about. ‘’wait, do you mean Florian?’’

Lorenz seemed to freeze for a few seconds, ‘’that’s a…rather unusual name for a lady.’’ He replied somewhat awkwardly, basically in denial without even knowing it himself. ‘’buddy, I don’t know how to break it to you. But Florian is very much a not a woman’’ Claude added as he tried to stop himself from laughing. 

As much as Lorenz didn’t expect himself to fall or even be interested in another man, he didn’t seem to mind. He just never really considered it as an option up until now, he was always so dead-set on finding a suitable noble woman. ‘’well, what do you know about him?’’ he corrected himself, almost to Claude’s surprise. 

He wasn’t going to question it much, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in other men. ‘’well, from what I know he was raised by a wealthy merchant.’’ He started, ‘’and he’s getting additional lessons from Manuela to specialise in a class already. I’m not sure if he’s really good at something or if his dad just bribed the school.’’ he finished with a small shrug. ‘’I’m surprised you of all people fell for someone who isn’t a noble.’’ He teased. 

Lorenz looked like he was lost in thought for a few seconds, most likely already thinking of a way to approach him without making a fool of himself. He wasn’t new to this by a long shot, but somehow this felt different. ‘’I think I know enough for now.’’ He said before he turned around and started to leave the room.  
‘’no need to thank me.’’ Claude said before he went back to what he was doing. 

Lorenz quickly came across Florian, he was talking to some of their female classmates in the courtyard. Form what he had seen Florian tended to spend quite a lot of time with the female students, it was one of the reasons he presumed he was one of them, aside from his general mannerisms and figure. One of them seemed to notice Lorenz approaching them. 

‘’good morning Lorenz!’’ Hilda chimed loudly as she waved at him, causing the group to turn and look at him. As Lorenz now got a new look at Florian’s face he almost found himself becoming nervous. The boy had thin but gentle eyes, a round and friendly face contrasted by a small scar running across the right side of his lips. 

‘’good morning ladies.’’ The noble replied as he stood next to the group, trying his hardest not to show any nervousness he felt at that moment. ‘’I don’t believe we’ve had the chance to speak before.’’ He added as he looked at Florian. The pink haired boy’s slightly surprised expression quickly turned into a friendly smile. 

‘’We have not’’ Florian replied. ‘’I-i’ve been meaning to introduce myself to you but you always seemed so busy when I got the chance to. I just didn’t want to bother you.’’ He added with an ever so small laugh, a laugh so sweet it could give someone a cavity. 

Busy…he was mostly busy trying to not make the other notice he was looking at him from a distance, hiding his face behind books or trying to make it look like he was trying to pay attention to teachers or other people he was talking to at the time. 

‘’my, how considerate of you.’’ Lorenz replied with a soft smile of his own, ‘’I’m Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, but you’ve most likely heard that already.’’. the fact that Lorenz always had to refer to himself by his full name made Hilda and the other students standing with Florian their eyes roll. 

‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you Lorenz.’’ He replied with a small, polite bow. ‘’M-my father has told me quite a lot about your family, he was very surprised to see that I’d be going to the same school as a Gloucester. My name’s Florian, my father has had trade relations with your family before.’’. 

The noble thought about it but he couldn’t quite figure out who his father could have been, he didn’t resemble any of the merchants his family had worked with in the past. He figured pink hair would be a trait someone could remember quite easily. The two of them couldn’t help but stare at each other for a few seconds. Both of them seeming at a loss for words thanks to a combination nerves and Lorenz being deep in thought as to who Florian could have been related to.   
Suddenly Hilda took hold of one of Florian's hands, it seemed like she couldn't stand the awkward air between the two of them. ‘’we should really get going guys, we wouldn’t want to be late for class now would we~’’ she chimed before she started to pull Florian along. ‘’i-it was nice talking to you, maybe we can meet again during a different class.’’ The boy said just before he was dragged into the classroom. 

Lorenz stood on the grass field for a few more seconds. he usually never felt this awkward when approaching anyone, but trying to talk to him felt so much different. 

‘’I told you talking to him wouldn’t be that scary~’’ Hilda said with a big smile as Florian and her sat down for their class. ‘’But why did you drag me away so suddenly...’’ Florian asked, his cheeks flushed softly as he seemed a bit embarrassed about it. 

Hilda noticed that Florian had shown interest in Lorenz the few times he had the chance to be near him, he couldn’t help but look his way to the point of staring most of the time. Hilda recognised the look of love at first sight one the other student’s face. She wasn’t even sure if Lorenz was into guys to begin with, but anything to get him to stop bothering her and the other female students. 

‘’if I didn’t stop the two of you from staring at each other you would have still been standing out in the courtyard.’’ She replied, ‘’but I could have gone worse.’’ She added with a small chuckle. ‘’I still don’t get how you could fall for him of all people.’’.

‘’I just think he’s really handsome…’’

‘’Whatever you say Florian.’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florian and Lorenz finally talk to each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are quite short but I want them to feel like support conversations (even tho there's going to be more chapters compared the number of support conversations characters actually get.)

Even though they had barely spoken, Florian couldn’t quite get Lorenz off his mind. In every class they attended together he couldn’t help but stare, every rose he saw in the greenhouse reminded him of the noble. But despite all of Hilda’s encouragement, he was too shy to start a conversation with him again.

He had never fallen for someone this quickly and he was afraid to make a fool of himself. Lorenz was a noble and he was just a commoner. And on top of that, from everything he had heard from the other female students he wasn’t even sure if he would be interested in another man. All the stories about him trying to flirt with the noble female students didn’t exactly answer anything for him.

‘’Oh, you worry too much.’’ Hilda commented as her and Florian helped organise the library. Well, at least Florian did. She mostly just acted like she was doing what she was supposed to do whenever someone came to check on them. ‘’he’s really not as scary as you’d think.’’ She added as she lazily flipped through one of the books.

‘’I guess I’ll just have to take your word on this…’’

\----

To his surprise, Lorenz actually sat down next to him during the next class they had together. The two of them had a few subjects together despite trying to specialize in two different classes, a few spell-casting classes being some of them. They remained silent for the first half of the class, Florian occasionally glanced up at the noble as he took notes. He seemed really focussed on listening to what their teacher had to say so he chose not to bother him for now.

Lorenz was the first one to say something just after their teacher stopped talking, ‘’Florian, I’ve been thinking about something.’’ He started. ‘’it’s been bothering me since we last had the chance to speak a few days ago.’’.

Had Lorenz…been thinking about him?

The pink-haired boy looked at him with a soft look of surprise on his face. ‘’what’s been bothering you?’’ he replied. He could punch himself at that moment, if he would have just spoken to him earlier he would have spared the other a lot of trouble. the noble probably had so much on his mind already.

‘’you mentioned that your family has been involved in business with your family before, but I can’t seem to recall anyone who quite looks like you.’’ He explained, ‘’do excuse me if this is rude for me to ask, but I presumed someone with your complexion would be easy to recognise. It’s rather unique…’’ he added, almost seeming a bit shy to say the final few words of his sentence.

The tension seemed to visibly drain away from Florian’s face, he really was thinking about him. ‘’well, I’m August Thorne’s only son.’’ He answered, ‘’My father was always happy to trade with your family because they supplied him with quality rose seeds.’’.

The noble seemed rather shocked at the other's reply. "Oh really? I don't recall him having any children." He said. Florian had to be the around the same age as him so there was no chance that he was born after the last time Lorenz saw his father. He looked nothing like the boy in front of him to begin with. August Thorne was quite a stocky man with ashy-blue hair and a completely different facial structure.

"Well…I'm not his son of flesh and blood." Florian added softly. "He adopted me about four years ago, that act of kindness is one of the reasons why I'm here to this day…". He didn't want to go too far into it right now, he didn't want to lay all his problems on the other at once. He was afraid it would scare him off.

"Well, that does explain a lot." The purple-haired boy replied. He took note of the slight hint of sadness to Florian's otherwise sweet voice and decided not to question it further for now. "You seem quite interesting for a commoner, I'm sure your father as told you a lot about his travels." He continued with a soft smile as he attempted to lighten the mood. "I'd like to know more about you if you don't mind. It's a noble's duty to get to know the people they're sworn to protect after all. Maybe we could talk some more over a nice cup of tea."

Now it was Florian's turn to be surprised, his smile flooding back onto his face because of the other's suggestion. "I-i'd love to." He replied excitedly. He almost couldn't believe his ears at first, he couldn't believe that the man he thought was an uptight noble just asked him to have tea together. "Professor Manuela is going to give me extra lessons today so…a-are you available tomorrow afternoon?".

It was cute how eager Florian seemed to talk with him again, it warmed Lorenz's heart. He would be lying if he said that all the reactions he got because his failed courting attempts and the way the other students saw him didn't get to him. It was a pleasant change to see someone react this way to one of his invitations. "Brilliant, that that's settled... I look forward to our date."

Florian's cheeks flushed at his voice of words. Did he really hear that right? Did the other really just call it a date?

Before he could ask any more, the bell chimed and all the other students started to get up to head to their next class. The noble stood up as well, smiling as he looked down at him. "See you again tomorrow." He added before he headed out of the classroom.

After staring at the exit for a few seconds Florian realised he was the only one left in the room. He quickly scrambled to get his notes together before he headed off as well.

He had to tell this to Hilda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from future me: the chapters are going to start getting a little longer after this one. Blame that on having a spike of inspiration all of the sudden.


End file.
